Ciaran Backstory
by HappyForrest
Summary: This is the backstory I wrote up for my sorcerer character that I played in a 5th edition Dungeons & Dragons game. It Tells the story of someone who is born into a rather abusive family and their struggle in wanting to just live out their life, but when things look like they will be turning in Ciaran's favour everything turns sour. Feedback would be much appreciated.


Ciaran Backstory/Motivation

Backstory

Ciaran was born into a strange somewhat noble family, as Ciaran's father only ever wanted daughters. Ciaran's father Arcturus, had always left the male born children for death shortly after hearing the news of their birth. It is unknown how many male children Arcturus had removed however he was able to get four female children before the birth of Ciaran. Arcturus's current and 3rd wife Harper, who is many decades younger than Arcturus, has had 3 of his children, 2 girls and 1 boy. Arcturus's children are, from oldest to youngest, Juliana, who at Ciaran's birth was 19, Dorothy, who at Ciaran's birth was 14, Angela, who at Ciaran's birth was 8, Pricilla, who at Ciaran's birth was 5, and then finally Ciaran. Ciaran, for whatever reason was the only male Arcturus ever kept, however Ciaran was never once treated as a boy by their father and also doesn't treat themselves as much.

All throughout Ciaran's childhood he felt a gnawing disappointment from Arcturus, something that he tried to hide away and try to make him happy but never to any avail.

Ciaran's childhood with his sisters and mother was more comforting however still similar that he'd try to make everyone happy by fitting in with his other siblings, learning to walk, talk, act and be everything that father wanted for his delightful daughters. Juliana and Dorothy were the most vocal about Ciaran not fitting in, and had often ruined everything that Ciaran had been working on, whether it be cooking, art, or even the way he was forced to be dressed they never held back, luckily those two were only ever around for visits having been married off as soon as they were able. Angela and Pricilla at least early on in their relationship were much friendlier with them quite often playing and going out together. However as Arcturus noticed they were getting to a good age to be married off he demanded a more lady like appearance from them, and unfortunately they grew more distant from Ciaran, leaving him to only Harper and the wrath of Arcturus.

Ciaran's relationship with his mother was a pleasant one, with Harper watching over and taking vast amounts of care for her darling child. Harper would read every night to Ciaran when he was young, eventually though Arcturus demanded Harper's attention and she willingly obeyed, however this just meant that Harper read to Ciaran earlier rather than just before bed, she claimed 'it helped keep her sane.'

One time whilst out on a shopping trip with a few of his sisters Ciaran got lost and stalked by some muggers, seeing Ciaran as a 'Rich Noble Woman', eventually they pursued Ciaran down a dead end alley, where they then began to strip Ciaran of everything fancy he had on him, very fortunately for him someone stepped in beating the muggers down. The man offered his hand to Ciaran, saying nothing but helping him get everything back that was ripped from him. Ciaran was too nervous to look at the man let alone ask him a question, however once all was back in order he said 'terrible place to be, why don't we get you home.'

Ciaran silently guided the man back to the estate constantly looking toward the ground, only when he'd gotten home did Ciaran look at his defender, a scruffy, young man dressed in a long cloak, flipping Ciaran's coin purse. Ciaran had half the mind to just let the man have his coin purse and just close the door, but seeing the man's smug grin Ciaran lunged forward to grab it. This man stepped back now toying with Ciaran began to laugh, and soon threw Ciaran his coin purse. 'Do I even get your name?' Ciaran enquired, giggling a little at the game the man was playing.

'Valerian, and shouldn't you be rushing inside saying to everyone that your fine.' He cockily replied, and with that he turned on his heel leaving Ciaran on his doorstep. Quite invigorated by his meeting with Valerian Ciaran began to read through many of the books in the estate's personal library, trying to find something that would help Ciaran be less pathetic, especially in front of someone like Valerian. Finding very little Ciaran decided another shopping trip was necessary, partially hope to encounter Valerian again.

Eventually Ciaran crossed paths with Valerian again, only finding him being cornered by muggers in an alleyway. Not knowing what to do Ciaran rushed forward spreading his hands and accidentally casting Dancing lights, luckily scaring the muggers enough for some of them to be running away, and giving the opportunity for Valerian to attack. Ciaran just sat staring at him own hands in disbelief, had he used magic, how did this even happen, eventually Ciaran was picked up by Valerian with a smile ear to ear, which Ciaran returned coyly.

Completely confused by Ciaran's powers as well Valerian decided that Ciaran had to practice and was going to come by every day to help Ciaran practice. After months of training alongside Valerian, Ciaran could now cast both Ray of frost and dancing lights at will. With each lesson they had together Ciaran grew even more excited and determined to try and do better, and Valerian calmly and jokingly taught him, even though he had no clue what was happening.

Throughout Ciaran's training he met up with some of Valerian's associates, a girl only Ciaran's age called Mia and a fat baker named Thomas. Amusingly they all enjoyed watching the training sessions and had even tried going out of town to deal with some of the 'Serious Monsters'. All of them knew about Ciaran, and even though appearing like a female and even dressing as one he was not a she, however they thought nothing of it and just tried to enjoy what time they had together.

Unfortunately during one of the training sessions Arcturus walked in, saying nothing, but sat on the opposite side of Valerian, all he did was stare at Ciaran. Ciaran had frozen though, unsure of what reaction his father would have to practicing magic and spending time with a ruffian like Valerian. It was quite a while until Valerian stood up and walked over to Ciaran, lifting his face to look directly into his eyes, and then giving his silly cocky grin. Ciaran, calmed and ready just practiced a few spells throwing them off into the air and smiling whilst doing it. Arcturus seeing this stood up and left, without a word, and never once looking at Ciaran. Ciaran worried for what his father would do quickly said goodbye and rushed home, finding his mother beaten to a pulp in the kitchen and hearing loud music coming from his father's study. Trying to do all that he could Ciaran got his mother to a bed and stood at her side until a very drunk Arcturus came barging in. He never spoke, not even in times like these, but his glare was one that could nearly kill a man, eventually he just threw what was left of his bottle at Ciaran, leaving a scar down his arm, and went back to his study.

Arcturus didn't leave his study for nearly a month, however Ciaran brought him food and drink and still only receiving his glare in response. Ciaran's time with Valerian grew more awkward, less words were spoken between them, and Ciaran hardly ever used spells during this time, however Ciaran did enjoy the time they shared, just sitting together staring off into nothing.

One day when Ciaran returned home he found Arcturus standing above Harper, who was lying still in a pool of blood, Arcturus just shot Ciaran a glare, which Ciaran returned in kind, taking everything that was within him to not blast his father into dust. Arcturus began to walk towards Ciaran, slowly with his hands dripping with blood, spitting out 'YOU!', all Ciaran could do was raise his hands in defense, wishing that he'd just stop, Arcturus has about to swing but he was blasted back, knocked against the wall, spewing out blood and trying to regain his breath. Ciaran looked up, and horrified by what had happened ran as fast as he could, trying to find Valerian, hoping that he'd be able to make at least something better.

Ciaran wasn't able to find Valerian but did find Mia, who whilst not understanding his predicament still held him close, and even let him stay the night at her place. Mia never heard Ciaran leave in the middle of the night, but always would've welcomed him back if he was ever in trouble.

Ciaran, wanting nothing more to do with this city ran to the closest city where he knew someone was, he went looking for his sister Angela, and turned up on her doorstep late one evening nearly being thrown out by the servants, until Angela came to see what the fuss was about. Seeing her brother in such a terrible state Angela rush Ciaran inside trying to make him presentable. Ciaran woefully told Angela about everything, bursting into tears and just leaning into Angela. Angela promised that she'd take care of Ciaran for a bit and that surely her husband wouldn't mind too much. Ciaran only stayed a month at Angela's estate, he didn't wish to be a burden on Angela and said that he needed to find his own purpose.

Ciaran went from town to town helping with general issues that plagued these towns, usually just vermin that needed scaring away, eventually going on to explore slightly more into the wilderness, like Valerian joking said that they should. Ciaran determined to get a strong as he possibly can practiced his magic until he could hardly move anymore, laying there until enough sensations came back so that he could walk to some place to sleep.

Ciaran over the vast amounts of practice travel and occasional elimination of pests, has become quite strong, so much so that the scar down his arm is nearly always dimly glowing, shinning bright each time Ciaran casts a spell, and as such Ciaran has taken even more so wearing long sleeved garments.

Motivation:

Why did Ciaran become an adventurer?

Ciaran became an adventurer because of Valerian's rescue, and wanted some way to return the favor, Ciaran eventually grew to like helping the people in the towns he visited but has been desiring someone to be traveling with, and is wanting to find Valerian and also visit each of his sisters, hoping that he can make them proud.

Who or what is most important to Ciaran? Why?

Ciaran's most important thing was his friends and family. He wants to be able to make his family happy and wants to be able to make them proud of what he has done, since he was unable to make his father happy. Ciaran also cares deeply for his friends, writing to Mia every few weeks, making sure that her life is fine and to make sure she doesn't worry, although Ciaran Cares most for Valerian, he just wants to see that dumb stupid grin of his again, and to make sure that he isn't getting into any more trouble. Lastly Ciaran cares deeply for his mother, realizing how much she sacrificed just to allow Ciaran to be here, and all the terrible things his father put her through, Ciaran just wants his mother to smile, as it has been a very long time since that has happened.

Who is Ciaran's worst enemy, and what did they do?

Ciaran's father is the most despicable human being that Ciaran has encountered, everything that his father had done to him showed no hint of love, no single essence of care for Ciaran, and Ciaran is incredibly annoyed because there is the constant reminder of him on his arm. Arcturus had never once said anything to Ciaran and anytime he was near Ciaran his mood would instantly sour, even when Ciaran was the only one there to take care of him Arcturus gave little mind to him. Arcturus also ruined every nice relationship Ciaran had with anyone, whether it was forcing people away from Ciaran or forcing them to treat Ciaran like dirt, Arcturus tried to make Ciaran's life a living hell.

What is one place Ciaran never wants to visit again? Why?

Ciaran will never ever return home, there is nothing that would be able to make Ciaran return to the town in which he grew up. Ciaran just cannot deal with any possibility of encountering Arcturus ever again and Ciaran is quite torn up about this, as it means that he'll not likely see his mother ever again nor Mia and Thomas or even Valerian where ever he may be.

What would make Ciaran the happiest they have ever been? What does Ciaran think would do so?

Ciaran desires with all his heart to find some way to have been born female or even just become female. Ciaran's belief is that much of Arcturus's hatred comes from him being male and wishes to rectify that. Also the times in of which Ciaran was the most happy was when he was with his sisters dressing up and playing all sorts of silly games with them. But other than this it would be to have his family together and happy, or even just to be with Valerian, Mia and Tomas again. One thing that Ciaran would find incredibly satisfying would just to see Arcturus smiling for something that Ciaran had done or just ay appreciation from him.


End file.
